Roxas Belial
by Phantom of the Sith
Summary: After the death of his family at the hands of the church, Roxas Belial is thrust into the supernatural world and with his friends and Peerage by his side he will set out to complete his dream of becoming the next Leviathan of the Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be the very last story that I am going to be making seeing as I am going to be doing updates from here on, that is until I come up with some other story that I will come out with. In this story I am doing a normal High School DxD story with an O.C. being the main character of this little story of mine like so many of them that have come before it. My O.C. is going to be a member of the one of the 72 pillars so that means that I am going to be giving him a set of Evil Pieces for him seeing as all High Class Devils have a set of their own and my O.C. isn't going to be any different. I already know who is going to be in the Peerage and this time I am going to steal people from different Peerages and before nay of you complain about it, two other people have done on this site and I like their stories in general and so I am going to steal at least one person from two people in general so you will see the replacement members when I decide who I am going to replace them with. Now then like so many people before me I am going to take people from different anime franchises and make them into members of my Peerage, though I might throw in one or two O.C. that I have come up with so I can have some fun with them. I already know which pillar that I am picking and seeing as this pillar isn't used a whole hell of a lot that means that not manly people won't really freak out so I will have have range to do whatever the hell I want with my O.C. rather than go with the two most overused houses that people use in their stories. For the pairing I am going to give him a harem and I already have that picked out as well and if you people haven't figured it out then yes the female Peerage members will be in it. Disclaimer: I own nothing at all nor will I ever save for the O.C. that I have made for this story.**

Roxas Belial an eight year old boy with grey hair that glistened in the morning sun with black colored bangs, healthy pale skin color, and amber eyes. Currently Roxas is running for his life after his home located in the town of Kuoh was attacked. His father was holding off someone while his mother Cleria Belial rushed her son to safety despite the eight year old boy not knowing what was going on.

"Mommy what is going on, how come daddy isn't with us" Roxas asked in wonder.

"Roxas-kun, I know that things are going to be rough but know that your father and I will always be with you" Cleria said honestly.

"Of course, after all you and daddy are coming with me right" Roxas asked curiously.

"Roxas-kun I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you have to keep on running and never turn back" Cleria said firmly.

"But mommy I don't understand" Roxas said honestly.

"Please promise me this Roxas" Cleria pleaded with her son.

"Sure thing mommy, I promise" Roxas said honestly.

"Now I want you to find Diehauser, he'll raise you the way we wanted to...and I am so sorry my precious baby boy...this was not supposed to happen but I want you ro remember all the perfect times that shared even if it was for eight years. Know this both your father and I love you so much and even if anyone tells you differently both your father and I are proud of how you are and we'll be proud of the man that you will become" Cleria said honestly.

Cleria then stuffed a bag full of stuff before she gave it to her son before she ushered Roxas to the nearby window all the while a loud banging sound could be heard from the door. Cleria thinking quickly placed a powerful barrier around the door so that the person who killed her husband would not get to her or her son, she would be damned if those people killed her baby boy. Cleria hugged her son for the last time and kissed his forehead before she placed a necklace around his neck with a royal blue gem. When the door was eventually busted down Cleria pushed her son out the window before she turned to the men that wanted to kill her son along with herself.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL MY CHILD" Cleria yelled in anger.

Roxas looked back one more time and saw his mother standing in front of the window and with tears pouring down his eyes Roxas took off even though he wanted to turn back and help his mother. Then he heard the sound of his mother screaming in pain which made Roxas cry even harder but he still honored his mother's final wish and ran. He then heard the sounds of footsteps behind him which made the Belial run even faster and he rushed so fast that he tripped over his own feet which made him fall to the ground.

"There he is"

"Good once we get rid of this devil, then everything will be better"

"Do you think that Touji-sempai will be proud of us"

"I'm sure he will"

As one of the exorcists raised his light sword Roxas raised his arms and closed his eyes in some vein attempt to protect himself and suddenly the blue gem of the necklace began to shine. In a blinding light Roxas suddenly disappeared with the exorcists wondering what happened to their target and after searching for fifteen to twenty minutes they couldn't find Roxas, so shrugging their shoulders they turned around to meet up with Touji Shidou and tell the man about what happened.

(Two years later)

A ten year old girl with long raven black hair that reaches down to her waist, healthy pale skin color, and violet eyes. She is wearing a simple light red kimono with a yellow sash to keep it closed, and black shoes is currently on the run. It has been a year and a half since her mother's death and her father not showing himself to protect his family from the members of her mother's side of the family. Nothing was going the way she imagined it and now she was running out of breath.

"Akeno Himejima, this stupid damn chase has come to an end" Suou Himejima said firmly.

"Please Great-Uncle just leave me alone" Akeno pleaded.

"You are a taint on the great name of Himejima and for that you shall be erased" Suou said seriously.

Akeno closed her eyes awaiting her death as her Great-Uncle raised his Katana ready to kill the girl but to Akeno's surprise nothing happened and so taking a chance she opened her eyes. Standing in front of her is a boy around her age with grey hair that reaches down to his shoulder blades with black bangs, healthy pale skin color, and amber eyes. He is wearing white zip up vest with a black collar along with having a yellow back portion, black wrist pads, a pair og light blue jeans with a black belt in the loops, and white shoes. (A/N: for the clothes look up Riku from Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance)

"Who the hell are you" Suou asked in anger.

"My name is Roxas Belial and you will not harm this girl" Roxas said firmly.

"Why would a Devil get in my way" Suou demanded in anger.

Akeno was shocked seeing as she would've never thought that a devil of all people would come to her aid and she could tell that Roxas wasn't going to move in the slightest.

"It doesn't matter if I am a devil, I will still protect her" Roxas said firmly.

Akeno felt a pulse go through her heart.

No one had defended her after her mother's death.

For the first time in a long time Akeno felt hope.

"What do you know about her and why would you want to help some pathetic girl like her" Suou asked curiously.

"So what" Roxas asked bluntly.

"The girl that you are defending is a fucking half breed the blood of a human and Fallen Angel flows through her veins" Suou said seriously.

"She is another half breed like myself" Roxas muttered.

"Now then with that said are you really going to protect her" Suou said honestly.

"Yes I do intend to protect her" Roxas said strongly.

"Why are you so damn insistent on protecting her" Suou asked in anger.

"Because she is just like me, a half breed that is hated for something that she has no control over" Roxas said firmly.

 _"He's a half breed, just like me" Akeno thought._

"This girl needs to die and that is all that matters" Suou said firmly.

"If you want to get to her then you'll have to go through me" Roxas said seriously.

"Then you'll have to die along with her" Suou said seriously.

Suou charged forwards at high speeds but thanks to Roxas being on the run for two years and fending off powerful people from killing him because of his parentage meant that Roxas was ready for Suou. When the Himejima male was close enough he swung his Katana at Roxas making him dodge easily before he looked at the Katana and channeling some of his demonic power into his hand he easily broke it.

Suou seeing his weapon all but destroyed jumped back and created a barrier made of strong magic as Roxas ran forwards and when he was close enough to the barrier he opened his palm and slammed it right into the barrier.

"Worthless" Roxas muttered seriously.

The barrier was soon deduced to nothing making Suou go wide eye as he knew that he was in deep shit right now and he looked at Akeno who was sitting there in shock while watching the fight. With a smirk on his face Suou summoned some magic and shot a massive bullet at Akeno who finally got onto her feet and he saw yellow lightning crackle in her hands. Before the bullet could hit her Roxas got in the way and raised his open palm and used his familes bloodline once again making the massive bullet of magic disappear into nothing.

Then Suou was hit by a bolt of lightning making him grunt in pain and he looked to see Akeno and glared at the girl as he noticed that trace amounts of lightning coming off her hands.

"That's it, I am going to kill the both of you here and now" Suou yelled in anger.

Roxas and Akeno looked at one another before they looked back at Suou who was charging a lot of power into both of his hands which made the two children go wide eye. While Roxas might be able to fend off at least one massive attack with his bloodline, he doubted that he could take on another one due to him still training with it. As Suou released his massive amounts of magic at Roxas and Akeno a teleportation circle appeared in front of the two children making them look at it in shock and out stepped a man who stood in front of them.

"Worthless" the man said firmly.

The two massive blasts of magic disappeared making them look at the man standing in front of Roxas and Akeno in shock and wonder as Suou knew who he was and was growing pale.

"Diehauser Belial, what are you doing here" Suou asked in shock.

"I am saving my family member from getting killed by you" Diehauser said firmly.

"Wait a moment, Now I know why the name Roxas Belial sounded familiar, he's the son of Cleria Belial" Suou said honestly.

"Indeed he is, now how about we make a deal, you let me take Roxas-kun and the little lady with me and you'll never have to see her again" Diehauser said seriously.

"I would be a fool to try anything against you Diehauser Belial, so you have yourself a deal" Suou said honestly.

"Very well then, it has been an honor to meet you Suou Himejima" Diehauser said firmly.

"Never show yourself to the Himejima Clan EVER again, if you do then you know what will happen" Suou said seriously.

"Can I still introduce myself as Akeno Himejima" Akeno asked in wonder.

"There are many others with that surname, do as you like" Suou said plainly.

Suou turned around and walked away leaving the two half breeds and one pure blood devil to stand in the middle of the road.

"Diehauser-nii, I'm glad I finally found you" Roxas said happily.

"Same here Roxas-kun, now then why don't we go home" Diehauser sad happily.

With a flick of his wrist the Belial symbol appeared under Roxas, Akeno, and Diehauser before they disappeared from the the human world and within a moment they reappeared in front of the Belial mansion.

"Welcome to the Belial mansion you two" Diehauser said honestly.

"So this is going to be my new home" Roxas said honestly.

"Thank you for having us" Akeno said softly.

"Oh before anything, why don't you introduce me to your new friend" Diehauser said happily.

"My name is Akeno Himejima and thank you both for saving my life" Akeno said honestly.

"Nice to meet you Akeno-chan, my name is Roxas Belial and I hope that you and I can be friends" Roxas said happily.

(Two years later)

Life was better for twelve year old Roxas and Akeno seeing as the two of them became very good friends with one another during the two years at living at the Belial mansion. It would be a rather shocking sight to see Roxas all alone without Akeno being close by and the same could be said for the raven haired fallen Angel and this caused the two children to be teased by the older members of the Belial Clan about them being a couple which would cause both Roxas and Akeno to blush at the thought.

Roxas and Diehauser also shared a very strong bond seeing as the rating game champion had taken it upon himself to properly train Roxas in both hand to hand combat as well as his Belial bloodline. Though off the training ground the two would spend time together either talking to one another or just hanging out in general, and Roxas was pleased that Diehauser was not like Sirzechs Lucifer or Serafall Leviathan who have major sibling complexes which was always amusing to witness as Roxas never has to deal with that.

Though today was special seeing as it was the day that Roxas would get his set of Evil Pieces due to him being a High-Class Devil though many including Roxas himself thought that he wouldn't gain a set of his own due to his parentage but he was proven wrong. After he put on some normal clothes he and Diehauser went to Ajuka's Lab and when he gained his Evil Pieces Ajuka and Diehauser were shocked to see that Roxas gained four mutation pieces which was very rare as the only ones that have more than one mutation piece were the Four Great Satans.

"I must say Roxas-kun, this is a huge surprise" Ajuka said honestly.

"Indeed it is, only the Four Great Satans have more than one Evil Piece and for a young devil to have more than one is impressive" Diehauser said happily.

"I look forward to seeing your future Peerage Roxas-kun" Ajuka said honestly.

"Thank you very mush Ajuka-sama, and I promise to not misuse the Evil Pieces that you have given to me" Roxas said happily.

"You are welcome Roxas-kun and I have complete faith that you will do the right thing" Ajuka said honestly.

Roxas bowed to Ajuka before he and Diehauser disappeared via teleportation seal and they reappeared back inside the Belial mansion and right away Roxas took off for his room to put his Evil Pieces away save for his Queen piece seeing as he already knew who he was going to ask to join his Peerage as his Queen. So placing his other pieces on a chess table in his room he then set off to find Akeno with his Queen piece in hand and it didn't take the young Belial to find Akeno as he easily spotted her wearing a kimono along with having her hair tied into a high ponytail that is held together with an orange ribbon.

"Akeno-chan I'm back and I am now officially a King now" Roxas said happily.

"That's good Roxas-sama, though I have to ask what are you doing here" Akeno asked in wonder.

"Well I am starting my Peerage and I was wondering if you would be my first piece" Roxas asked honestly.

"Of course I would Roxas-sama" Akeno said happily

"Thanks a lot Akeno-chan your the best" Roxas said honestly.

Roxas then placed Akeno on the ground and showed her that he was going to use his Queen on her which made Akeno blush a bit due to Roxas always calling her his special angel and now he was making her into his Queen.

 **"I Roxas Belial, hereby order you Akeno Himejima, heed me, you shall become my Queen and rejoice in your new life as a devil"** Roxas said honestly.

The Queen piece sunk into Akeno and watched as she stood up before hugging Roxas as he returned the hug, to Akeno this was a dream come true seeing as she was always wondering if and when Roxas got his Peerage, if she would be apart of it and now she got her answer and she couldn't be any happier with her life with Roxas Belial.

 **Well then this one is done and now onto making updates whenever I have the time thanks to my job and sorry that the ending was rushed, it was not my intention to do so.**

 **Akeno- The reason that Akeno is not with the Gremory clan is that unlike cannon where she healed someone that soon used one of those contracts with the Gremory clan, it did not happen. So the Gremory Clan did not know about Akeno in the slightest which allowed Roxas to show up and save Akeno which in turn allowed her to live with the Belial Clan.**

 **Roxas Belial Peerage:**

 **Queen: Akeno Himejima**

 **Rook: Diane (Seven Deadly Sins)**

 **Mutated Rook: O.C. Leraje Dragon/Devil**

 **Bishop: Rem (Re:Zero)**

 **Mutated Bishop: O.C. Valefor Nekoshou/Devil**

 **Mutated Knight: Sakura Saber (Fate series)**

 **Mutated Knight: Nero Saber (Fate Series)**

 **Pawn 3: Rossweisse**

 **Pawn 3: Mysterious Heroine X (Fate series)**

 **Pawn 2: Ikaruga (Senran Kagura)**


	2. Two new Peerages and harem

**Like I promised this is going to be the updated Peerage of the two people I picked from and seeing as I didn't place the harem at the end of the first chapter the harem is going on this as well.**

 **Rias Gremory Peerage:**

 **Queen: Walburga**

 **Rook 1: Koneko Toujou**

 **Rook 2: Itachi Uchiha**

 **Bishop: Asia Argento**

 **Mutated Bishop: Gasper Vladi**

 **Knight 1: Kiba Yuuto**

 **Knight 2: Xenovia Quarta**

 **Pawn 8: Issei Hyoudou**

* * *

 **Sirzechs Lucifer Peerage:**

 **Queen: Grayfia Lucifuge**

 **Rook: Bahamut**

 **Mutated Rook: Surtr Second**

 **Bishop x2: Macgregor Mathers**

 **Knight x2: Byakuya Kuchiki (Post time-skip)**

 **Pawn unknown: Enku**

 **Pawn unknown: Beowulf**

* * *

 **Roxas Belial Harem:**

 **Peerage members, Yasaka, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, and Koneko**


End file.
